


Announcements

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar Secret Santa, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin and Opal are getting married and decide to tell the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avatar Secret Santa on tumblr. Merry Christmas kanarimegamikuvira! First of two fics for you!

After Opal answers yes to Bolin’s question he jumps up and down and really wants to shout the news that he and Opal are getting married to the world.

Opal tells him not to but he insists they take Juicy for a flight over the City and shouts it out anyway.

Then they have to tell their families.

Mako isn’t surprised, he helped Bolin pick out a ring. Suyin and Baatar tell their daughter they are happy for her over the phone while her brothers either groose about her upcoming wedding (Wei and Wing) or are indifferent (Huan). Baatar Jr. is still trying to get back into his sister’s good graces and accepts the engagement and wishes them a happy life together.

Lin tells them she’ll be happy for them if Bolin will just shut up about it.

“We still need to tell our grandparents,” Opal says about a week after she said yes and the euphoria has begun to be replaced by nerves about the ceremony.

“We get to tell Toph?” Bolin asks happily.

Opal, who loves her fiancé, just rolls her eyes. “It’s not like she can read an invitation to the wedding.”

“Oh, right. We’re going to need to send out invitations too,” Bolin says. Opal adds that to her mental list of things the need to do before the wedding.

They decide to tell Yin first since she’s the closest.

“I’m so happy my little Bolin found himself such a nice girl,” Yin says as she hugs Opal for the tenth time since they told her. “But I want you to promise me he’ll still get his meat, I know how much he loves it.”

Opal feels her cheeks start to hurt from smiling and Bolin laughs. “I’m sure we’ll be fine,” he says before his kisses Opal’s hurting cheek. He hugs his grandma one last time before they go.

“You’re going to learn to cook animals yourself,” Opal tells him as she snaps Juicy’s reins.

“I know and Mako is already writing down recipes for me.” Opal smiles and feels her stomach churn warmly knowing that he thought about her that much.

They land in Zaofu late at night. Opal is surprised when Su says that Bolin can sleep in her room (not like they haven’t been sharing a room for awhile) but she tries to hide it as best she can.

They tell Baatar’s parents over breakfast the next morning. They’re thrilled for their granddaughter. Su and Baatar’s mother steal Opal from Bolin for a little to talk about the wedding, both offering special trinkets for her to wear. Bolin is taken away by both Wei and Wing.

Later that day, as she strokes the opal pendant her grandmother gave her, Bolin comes into their room and sits down on the bed next to her, his lip is split and there are bruises on his arms. “What happened to you?” She asks.

“I played power disc with Wei and Wing.”

“How?”

“There was lava on the bottom of the disc. I won,” he says with a half smile.

“And the injuries?”

“It got a little intense and, well, at one point they warned me to never hurt you,” he admits. “But I think I got the point across.” 

Opal laughed. “As long as you all get along in the end I’m happy.”

They leave the next morning to go to the swamp to try to find Toph. As they get closer Bolin starts to yammer on and on about what he’ll say to Toph. “I can just flat out tell her we’re getting married or, oh I know! I can try to teach her lavabending and then maybe she will be happy for us!” Opal bites her tongue because she’s certain Toph will be happy for them...but she doesn’t want to tell Bolin that right now, mostly because she’s sure he won’t believe her.

They land in front of her house (Meelo gave her excellent directions before they left Republic City). “Grandma Toph!” Opal yells and she feels the ground shake as her grandmother walks out.

Opal runs to her and immediately hugs her grandmother. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company and the irritation I’m going to get from your boyfriend’s?” Toph asks as she hugs Opal back.

“Opal and I are getting married!” Bolin shouts. “I’m going to be a Beifong!” And he rushes over and tries to hug Toph. 

 

Toph is having now on it and encases him in earth. “Is that true?” She asks Opal.

“Yes and please try to be nice to him,” Opal says. Toph humphs and the earth around Bolin is gone.

Toph walks over to Bolin and punches him in the arm. “You better have at least one earthbending kid, I don’t want to ever have to see Twinkletoes again and tell him that I have an airbending granddaughter and airbending great-grandkids. He’ll never let me live it down.”

“I’ll, uh, try my best?” Bolin offers as Opal blushes.

“You two can stay for dinner if you brought food,” Toph says as she walks back into her home.

“Does this mean she likes me?” Bolin asks.

“I think it means you’re growing on her,” Opal says but she’s secretly happy that her whole family likes Bolin. Because they’re going to be together for a long time.


End file.
